borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Progress on removing the roseomega and the like?
I've been wondering lately since DLC4 is coming out soon as well as the level cap increase. Has there been any progress on the removal of the roseomega Ultra-shield and the other Invinci-shields? - Darkshadowmark Nothing has been said about it for either the DLC or Patch. -- MeMadeIt 04:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) One would hope they somehow make the game auto-delete these, but until then, we'll just have to be happy Mordecai can still 1-shot the nubs who need them (and a good Jacobs shotgun can still push them off a ledge). Honestly, I'm more concerned with those stock guns that kill everything on screen in a couple seconds... Nereidalbel 11:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I second Nereidalbel opinion. I have dropped into a few custom matches in the past week and have not played in one legit game . The passing and duping of this stock weapon as well as the stock pistol and assault rifle is almost like a negative pathogen or virus. I will admit that a modded stock weapon is useful for farming craw quickly but in most other cases its just damn annoying!As far as Dark shadows question , deletion of the rose omega ultra shield is common sense. I have a strong feeling Gearbox will be deleting many modded items and weapons with this new patch. Its almost like the duplication patch for Elder Scrolls 4 tho. The players simply will find a another way around the patch.Jesswill89 12:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have never managed to get my hands on a (working) stock weapon. Seriously, I just want to try one against the Eridians right before the Destroyer >> Nereidalbel 12:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Guys, these modded items are like a cancer. You cut them out of the game and boom, its back like it has never been away. The only way to get rid of them is what Nereidabel said "one would hope they somehow make the game auto-delete blabla"... Yesterday I was playing and this guy comes to my game, He dropped a pile of modded wep's 'n' shields. Now think if this guy dubes 'em (and think that theres more than only this guy) and gives 'em forwards. Cancer is what I say. Lets just hope that they pass the modded items to legit lovers and we delete 'em permanently. BBuulu-- 12:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) IMO, the best way to not anger half the player base either way is to just add an option to lobbies: Modded items or no modded items. This way, the serious modders can have their fun, and the seriously legit players can have theirs and NOBODY has to QQ. Nereidalbel 13:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ^-- This. Another good idea would be to put "Warning: Modded weapon" on the item card instead of the gun's sub-stats and/or red text just so there's no confusion or pretending your friend's friend's mom got it from crawmerax's estranged nephew. Ekflagristoj 13:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Personally I blame the Unreal Engine, never was a fan of it or it's bugs. Plus it's real easy to mod. I mean I've never heard of a game for a console being modded before, it was always confined to PC. Look at BL now, we got forum threads debating whats real and what isn't. I'm starting to question some of the pearlescents I got, wondering if they are just legit nasty guns, or if they are modded so well it's hidden. Either way, if they patched it people would find a way around. The community always does, look at the iPhone jailbreaks, apple tried to stop em', but failed. @Nereidalbel - If they added that option, I think people would still bring modded weapons to norm servers, and vice versa. However still a good idea. You too Ekflagristoj. Eulogenic 16:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) UnrealEngine isn't to blame for the blatant modders out there. Yes UE3 is easy to mod, but only as much as the developer allows. Look at Section 8(which is UE3 as well), you can't do jack with it. No modding, no mapping, no mutators, nothing. It is locked down except for the Ini files 07:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The idea of no modding lobbies would be that modded weapons would not load (but still wouldn't be deleted from the save). Nereidalbel 18:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ^ Now that makes sense. If they could get that working that would be great. Eulogenic 13:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC)